SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE BPC affiliates engage in population research to advance new perspectives on the relationship between demographic processes and population health and well-being, within the five primary research areas of Formal Demography, Population Health, Reproductive Health and HIV, Data Science, and Family Policy. BPC's Administrative Core consists of two sub-cores: Sub-Core A.1 for administration and management of the Center's operations, and Sub-Core A.2, to connect affiliates with data and computing services on campus. The Administrative Core directs the operations of the center and provides information to the affiliates and the broader community of population researchers through its website and Weekly News. To reduce the burden on its researchers and facilitate the timely progress of their research, this Core connects affiliates to other specialized offices on campus for assistance with grant preparation, IRB protocol consulting, hiring staff and research assistants, approvals for personalized limited use data, compliance with federal and other regulations, and much more. The Administrative Core also supports the operations of the Development Core in managing the Pilot Grant awards, and serves as the record-keeping unit for proper and timely reporting to NIH. Research conferences and networking events are also managed through this Core. The Data and Computing Sub- core further ensures that Center affiliates have the resources they need to carry out complex research projects. The Administrative Core enables new research endeavors and a more inclusive faculty experience, resulting in insightful population science.